Mom's View
by nakashima eru
Summary: Beberapa penggal catatan sang ibu mengenai anak sulungnya.


**Mom's View**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Family**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uban**

Yuuma suka sekali tidur di sampingku. Di tengah tidur lelapnya kadang tak sadar lengan dan kakinya memelukku. Di saat itulah terungkap jelas sisi kekanakannya yang bertolak belakang bahwa ia lelaki pekerja keras.

Pernah saat ia mengira aku tidur, ia mengelus rambutku. Kutebak ia tersenyum karena bangga rambut hitamnya mirip denganku. Namun, aku salah. Ia menemukan salah satu 'tanda tua' di kepalaku. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan terisak lirih sambil membelakangiku.

.

.

 **Sandal**

Kami memang miskin. Barang-barang yang kami pakai kebanyakan sudah usang. Meskipun begitu, setiap ada uang lebih, aku berusaha membelikan Yuuma dan adiknya sesuatu yang baru. Namun, ia sering menegurku karena itu. Dia memang anak yang baik.

Lalu, suatu malam di festival musim panas, aku mencoba mengunjungi keramaian itu bersama Yuuma. Sebagai ibu, aku senang sekali bisa merasakan jalan-jalan bersama anak sulungku. Kemudian sandal yang kupakai rusak di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Aku minta maaf pada Yuuma karena merepotkan. Namun ia membalas permintaan maafku dengan menggendongku di punggung kecilnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari banyak orang. Saat melihat tengkuknya, aku meneteskan air mata dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

 **Baito**

Semenjak kami hidup tanpa kepala keluarga, Yuuma menjadi harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk menambah penghasilan kami. Aku yang sakit-sakitan tidak banyak membantu mengatasi masalah keuangan. Diam-diam aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Yuuma selalu menyerahkan semua hasil kerja paruh waktunya padaku tanpa menguranginya sedikitpun. Aku selalu bilang padanya jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu maka gunakan uang itu. Tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Dalam hati aku sedikit kesal dan gemas akan kekeras kepalaannya.

Hampir setiap malam ia selalu kelelahan. Aku tahu ia bekerja terlalu keras. Selain harus belajar seharian ia juga harus bekerja tambahan sehingga saat belajar di rumah ia sering ketiduran. Hampir setiap malam pula aku menyelimuti tubuhnya sementara kepalanya masih berada di atas buku pelajarannya.

.

.

 **Ikemen**

Suatu hari ia pulang dengan setelan baju yang berbeda. Aku kaget karena kukira ia seorang penagih hutang. Tapi setelah aku menyadari bahwa ia anak sulungku yang memakai seragam pelayan kafe tempat ia bekerja, aku terdiam sejenak dan hanya sepatah kata reflek yang kukeluarkan,

" _Ikemen-"_

 _._

 _._

 **Kelas E**

Berkali-kali aku menyuruh Yuuma untuk berhenti kerja paruh waktu. Aku ingin ia lebih konsentrasi pada belajarnya. Keinginan dasar seorang ibu, memang. Namun ia tetap menolak.

Sampai suatu hari, aku mendapat surat dari akademi Kunugigaoka bahwa Yuuma dimasukkan ke kelas E karena kerja paruh waktunya ketahuan pihak sekolah. Aku begitu marah waktu itu hingga membuat Yuuma tidak pulang semalaman. Aku mencarinya dan kutemukan ia sedang duduk di ayunan taman.

Aku membawakan _onigiri_ karena kuyakin ia belum makan. Aku pun bersiap menghadapi kalau dia ngambek terhadapku seperti ia kecil dulu. Tapi setelah melihatku menghampirinya, justru ia menangis keras di hadapanku. Aku kemudian berjongkok di depannya, mengulurkan _onigiri_ dan langsung saja ia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku yakin Maehara akan terpingkal-pingkal melihatmu seperti ini." Dan ia pun tertawa atas komentarku.

.

.

 **Kelas E (2)**

Semenjak Yuuma berada di kelas E, kulihat ia meningkatkan belajarnya. Menjadi sangat jarang aku menemukannya tertidur saat belajar, yang ada ia menjadi belajar bahkan sampai lewat tengah malam.

Kadang aku menemaninya meskipun hanya dengan duduk di sampingnya melihat ia mengolah angka-angka rumit ataupun mendengarkan ia menghafal istilah-isltilah yang sulit kumengerti.

.

.

 **Makam**

Hari ini aku mengajak Yuuma dan adiknya mengunjungi makam ayah mereka. Setelah membeli sebuah karangan bunga dari toko di dekat perempatan, kami bertiga menunggu bus bersama. Sangat jarang kami keluar bersama karena waktu Yuuma yang lumayan penuh dan aku sendiri yang sakit-sakitan.

Sesampai di makam kami menaruh bunga yang kami bawa lalu berdoa bersama. Suasana makam sangat hening hingga isakan lirih Yuuma yang aku yakin ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya terdengar jelas olehku.

.

.

 **Kelas E (3)**

Sepulang sekolah hari ini raut muka Yuuma terlihat begitu cerah. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum ia menyebutkan,

"Ibu, aku mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas."

.

.

 **Otou-san**

Rumah kami sangat sempit. Hanya ada dua petak yang terdiri dari ruang tamu yang juga menjadi kamar kami di malam hari dan dapur yang juga menjadi ruang belajar Yuuma ketika ia belajar sampai larut. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kami sehingga ia selalu belajar di sana meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya belajar di sampingku saja.

Seperti biasa malam itu Yuuma belajar hingga larut. Saat aku hendak menghampirinya kulihat kepalanya tergeletak di atas buku pelajarannya lalu aku mengambil selimut namun langkahku terhenti saat mendengar ia terisak lirih,

" _Otou-san…."_

 _._

 _._

 **Kelas E (4)**

Setelah agak lama berada di kelas E, sebuah keheranan aku temui. Selama ini aku selalu memantau perkembangan belajar Yuuma. Ia memang bukan murid yang terlalu pintar namun juga tidak bodoh. Sebagai ibu, aku menganggapnya rata-rata.

Namun, setelah kukira bahwa perkembangan belajarnya turun karena ia berada di kelas E, ternyata aku salah. Terakhir kali aku menerima laporan hasil belajarnya, ternyata hasilnya lebih baik jika dibandingkan saat ia berada di kelas regular.

.

.

 **Salam**

Hari ini sebelum Yuuma berangkat ke sekolah, aku menitipinya sebuah salam. Salamku berisi ucapan terima kasih kepada guru Yuuma yang saat ini mendidiknya di kelas E. Dan Yuuma dengan senyum cerahnya berkata bahwa pasti gurunya akan sangat senang menerima salam dariku.

.

.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA :D**


End file.
